


Drarry rewrite

by Gayheadcannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mention of Hagrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayheadcannon/pseuds/Gayheadcannon
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Harry befriended Draco and got sorted into Slytherin
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 49





	1. Hogwarts express

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic I hope it's okay :) leave some feedback so I know how to improve

Harry walked onto the already crowded train and noticed a few heads turn towards him and everyone started to whisper. He looked down feeling embarrassed and found his way to an empty compartment and sat down.

A few minutes later a small blonde boy dresses in school robes walked in. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full". He said in a sincere but arrogant way. Harry nodded. The boy smiled and held out his had "I'm malfoy. Draco malfoy"  
"I'm harry potter"  
Dracos' eyes widened in excitement. "So it's true then? The boy who lived is going to Hogwarts? I didn't believe them."  
Harry just smiled nervously, "yeah I guess. I mean it's not that big of a deal. Right?  
"I mean everyone is talking about you. I heard you had no idea about the wizarding world because of your filthy Muggle aunt and uncle"  
"That's right. I don't really know much so I'm a bit lost." Harry said quite quietly. Draco lifted his head and sat down. He saw this as an opportunity to have a friend through the next few years at school "if you'd like, I can talk you through everything and help you understand a little more?"  
Harry's eyes brightened "yes I would love that. Hagrid told me a little about quidditch and the houses at school but not much else. What house do you hope to be in?"  
"Slytherin" Draco said with a certain smile. "My whole family were Slytherin's. I am going to be aswell" 

They talked the whole way to hogsmede station where the train stopped and Harry quickly changed into his robes. The two boys stayed close to eachother on the boats and didn't talk to anyone else while discussing their life at home with one another.


	2. Sorting hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has no reason to convince the sorting hat this time

Before entering the Great hall, professor McGonagall stops all of the first years outside. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She leaves to go inside.   
Harry overhears the boy who helped him through the platform 9 and 3/4 at kingscross station say that his older brother told him that, to sort you into a house you have to take a test in front of the whole school.  
'a test?' harry thought. But he didn't know any magic. What was he going to do. He'd be humiliated on his first day.

Harry's worried face tells Draco everything he needs to know about how harry feels about this. Without thinking the blonde boy places his had on his friend. "Hey, don't worry. Dad said all they do is put a hat on your head and the hat shouts out your house depending on the type of person you are. He said it's never wrong" and gives harry a sympathetic smile which make Harry's worries melt away. For some reason, harry trusted this boy alot, he didn't know why. But he did.

Professor McGonagall returned "now form a line. And follow me". She led them into a large hall with four very long tables lined up and a shorter one at the front of the hall for the teachers. The four tables were almost filled with students wearing either red, green, yellow or blue ties and robes depending on the table they sat at. The youngest students took themselves to the front of the room in front of the room just before the teachers where there was a stool and a pointy old hat on top of it. McGonagall told the first years that when she read out one of their names, they were to come up and sit on the stool to be placed into a house. She held an endless looking roll of paper and shouted name by name as the hat shouted which house they were belong in. "Malfoy, Draco" she shouted. He walked up to the stool full of confidence and sat down. Inches before the teacher could put the hat on him, the had shouted "Slytherin!" And the green table cheered as Draco went to sit there. Shortly after Harry's attention was given to professor McGonagall when she shouted his name. He felt very nervous but tried his best to hide it. Once the hat was placed onto his head it started thinking. "HM.... The famous harry potter. Where do I put you? Your mother and father were griffindors but you, you are very different" there was a few seconds of silence before the hall was filled with the sound of the hat again. "Slytherin!".  
Harry was relieved, at least he was in the same house as his friend. The Slytherin house cheered loudly and Draco even louder.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone ate their endless supply of food and later followed their house perfects to their common room. 

Whilst walking up the moving staircase, Draco said to harry "you know for a second, I thought you were going into Hufflepuff. I was worried" they laughed and once they got to the common room, the first years decided who was going to share dorm rooms. Harry and Draco found two other boys named crabbe and goyle. They decided to share with them since there needed to be four people in one room.


End file.
